Topeng Ingatan
by Shireishou
Summary: Tiba-tiba Hokuto merasakan sesak menghantam dadanya. Nafasnya tertahan sesuatu yang menyumbat paru-parunya rapat-rapat. Ia terbatuk-batuk dengan hebatnya. Usaha untuk menutup mulutnya tampak sia-sia. Cairan kental merah kehitaman tetap mengucur deras hingga menetes ke lantai. Challenge #GetWellSoon!


Dulu sekali ... suatu hari di musim panas, seluruh ingatan terhenti...

* * *

_The story takes place in an era in which robots and B'T are usual and common things. The mighty machine B'T is Brain ... Blood, Body, Brave and Battler! These form a super robotic figure. B'T swears to obey his donor for its energy source is human's blood_

* * *

_**Forest of Forgetfulness...**_

Hutan dimana siapapun akan melupakan kenangan berharga.

Hutan dimana setiap keping asa akan pecah, luluh lantak dan terserak tanpa sisa.

Inilah hutan yang menyesatkan raga dan jiwa manusia.

Inilah hutan dimana aku tinggal dan menetap.

Ingatan, kenangan, benci, sayang, asa, bahagia, semua digugurkan seperti daun pepohonan di musim kemarau panjang. Tak bersisa barang sedikit dari pohonnya. Yang tersisa hanya rangka meranggas, yang kemudian ikut mengering hingga mati tanpa daya.

Tapi aku di sini. Berdiri tegak tanpa terpengaruh apapun. Berdiri tegak penuh kebanggaan sebagai salah satu dari Tujuh Jenderal Iblis—Shichimashou.

Dunia nyata dan mimpi tak seberbeda yang disangka orang. Aku mampu menyatukannya. Meleburnya untuk kemudian mempermainkan lawanku dalam mimpi buruk hingga mereka tewas.

Tanpa manusia sadari, mereka punya sebuah keinginan dasar yang terus tetap ada. Keinginan untuk hidup. Mereka menamainya, Thanatos. Aku bisa mengakses Thanatos lawan untuk memutuskan benang jiwa dari tempatnya seharusnya berada. Aku menyusup dalam mimpi buruk, lalu mencengkeram Thanatos mereka. Sederhana saja. Sama halnya dengan membalik permukaan koin. Aku mampu merubah Thanatos positif serta menggantinya menjadi Thanatos negatif ... KEINGINAN UNTUK MATI!

Tuan Misha memerintahkanku untuk membunuh tikus-tikus yang telah menghabisi dua Shichimashou yang lain. Dendam? Tidak. Aku Shichimashou yang tidak pernah perduli pada siapapun, termasuk Jendral Iblis yang lain. Tidak juga untuk Quatro yang mati di tangan sahabatnya sendiri, atau Mislim yang mati karena kesombongannya. Mereka mati karena mereka memang lemah. Aku akan menghabisi Teppei, Fou juga Hokuto demi nama baik Shichimashou yang tercoreng.

Ya ... aku ... Meimu, Sang Penguasa Mimpi dan B'T ku, Halloween!

* * *

**Topeng Ingatan**

**Base :** B'T X by Kurumada Masami

**POV (Point Of View):** POV 3 &amp; POV1

**Central Character :** Meimu dan Hokuto

**Time Line :** B'T X Manga buku 8-9

**CHARACTER PICTURE :** stash TITIK sh GARIS MIRING 09r4yrgstwj

**OST :** Hitomi ha Ikusen no Mado - OST B'T X Neo

* * *

"Tuan Hokuto?! Tuan Hokuto?!" Max memanggil tuannya yang masih kehilangan kesadaran. "Tuan Hokuto, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Bayang gelap perlahan tersingkirkan kerlip berpendar dari sirkuit saling silang di dalam tubuh B'T representasi Penyu raksasa miliknya. Netra Emeraldnya mengerjap menyingkirkan sisa kabut yang sedari tadi menghilangkan kesadarannya.

"Max ya? Ini dimana?" Denyut tak beraturan masih menghujani kepalanya yang masih terasa berat. Hokuto memijat-mijat keningnya perlahan. Pandangan matanya terhalang rambut coklat cerah yang terjuntai tak beraturan menutupi wajahnya saat ia jatuh pingsan. Mimpi buruk yang baru saja menyerangnya terasa begitu nyata. Seolah merenggut semua rasa tenang di hatinya. Mencabik-cabik kebahagiaan masa kecilnya. Peluh kembali menetes membasahi _turtle neck_ hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Kita berada 950 meter di bawah rimba. Kita berhasil menghidari serangan _daydream_ dari Meimu, Tuan." Max memancarkan perhitungan pemetaan gelombang pada layar utama. "Saat ini kita tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan. Gelombang _daydream_ memancar secara acak di dalam rimba. Kita bisa selamat karena bisa menembus kerak bumi. Saya tidak tahu dengan X dan Je'taime karena mereka tidak diberi kemampuan seperti saya."

Mata Hokuto memicing, "Aku bermimpi tentang masa kecilku. Mimpi saat aku berumur 9 tahun. Hari dimana aku selamat dari ledakan bom atom dan kemudian tersiram hujan hitam serta abu kematian. Kalau aku tertidur lebih lama, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang." Dengan sedikit limbung, Hokuto bangkit berdiri.

"Maksud Tuan?"

"Si-sial!" Hokuto masih berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Aku terlalu meremehkan poin ini."

Tiba-tiba Hokuto merasakan sesak menghantam dadanya. Pupilnya melebar dengan cepat. Nafasnya tertahan sesuatu yang menyumbat paru-parunya rapat-rapat. Reflek tubuh membuat Hokuto terbatuk-batuk dengan hebatnya demi mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dirasa mengganjal. Untuk mencari sedikit udara baginya bernafas. Alih-alih udara segar, Hokuto langsung bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan amis mengucur keluar dari kerongkongannya. Usaha untuk menutup mulutnya tampak sia-sia. Cairan kental merah kehitaman tetap mengucur deras hingga menetes ke lantai. Tongkat enkripsi terjatuh ke bawah seiring tubuhnya yang terhuyung ke belakang.

"Ja-jadi teori itu benar." ujarnya terengah. "Mimpi buruk yang kualami telah menjadi kenyataan. Termasuk membangkitkan penyakit lamaku yang sudah reda."

Max tampak terkejut. "A-apa? Permisi. Ijinkan saya memeriksa Tuan."

Cahaya memancar dari lubang di bawah monitor Utama. Max memancarkan sinar I-131 dan beberapa sinar pemeriksaan lainnya pada Hokuto yang telah berdiri tegak kembali.

"Tu-Tuan Hokuto, ini aneh sekali. Tubuh Anda seperti baru saja terkena sinar radioaktif. Ada keanehan pada kelenjar tiroid dan pengecilan pada limposit." Suara Max terdengar bergetar penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya Max. Sejak kecil, aku sudah terkena _leukimia_." Hokuto kembali memungut senjata andalannya—tongkat enkripsi setinggi tubuh—yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Aku dulu terselamatkan berkat ilmu kedokteran Kikaikou yang canggih. Tapi meski begitu, hidupku hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi." Hokuto mengatakan itu semua dengan raut wajah setenang hembusan angin di kala pagi. Begitu ringan. Seolah penyakit yang menggerogoti hidupnya dengan pasti itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Ta-tapi Tuan Hokuto...,"

"Huh! Aku ini dokter." potongnya cepat. "Aku sangat mengetahui keadaan tubuhku daripada orang lain." Kali ini senyum tipis ketabahan terukir di sana.

Max kebingungan. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia berkata, "Tapi saat ini, penyakit _leukimia_ sudah bisa disembuhkan dengan ..."

"Ya!" sela Hokuto. "Kalau aku mengganti setiap tetes darah ini dengan darah sintetis, aku bisa menyingkirkan penyakitku." kalimatnya terhenti sejenak. Ada helan nafas tipis menjeda. "Tapi saat itu, aku juga akan kehilangan hubungan darah denganmu. Bagiku yang kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga saat ledakan bom sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau satu-satunya kerabat sedarah yang kumiliki. Max, aku tidak ingin kehilangamu."

Robot tak seharusnya bisa merasakan sensai hangat menjalari setiap penjuru tubuh. Rasa hangat yang kemudian memanaskan sepasang mata keemasan untuk meneteskan cairan sebening kristal, keluar tubuh. Max menangis. Hokuto memang berada dalam tubuhnya. Akan tetapi Max bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum tulus Hokuto saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Tu-Tuan Hokuto, saya hanyalah sebuah robot. Anda tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu kepada saya."

Senyum yang biasanya selalu terukir di bibir Hokuto mendadak menghilang. Ada raut kecewa terpancar samar di balik wajah yang kini terlihat sedingin es. "Kau tidak bersikap seperti biasa Max. Jangan kehilangan akal sehat! Prioritas kita saat ini adalah menemukan Fou dan Teppei untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Bukan memikirkan kematianku yang masih beberapa bulan lagi!"

Max kembali tersadar dari perasaan asing namun indah yang baru saja menyergapnya. "Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya mengerti."

"Kita akan menemukan Meimu dan menghancurkan _daydream_ yang menyelimuti_ Forest of Forgetfulness_ secepatnya."

* * *

**.:||000||:.**

* * *

"BEDEBAH!" rutukku kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin Nona Nasha sampai turun tangan untuk menyelamatkan Teppei dari kematian? Padahal Tuan Misha sendiri yang memerintahkan kita secara langsung untuk membunuhnya. Mereka kembar yang sungguh tidak kompak!"

B'T Halloween juga tampak kebingungan.

"Nona Nasha telah mengacaukan semuanya! Kita hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk membunuh saat Teppei dalam kondisi tidur R.E.M. Dan saat ini, semua sudah berakhir." Aku sungguh-sungguh kesal. Kembali terjaga tanpa berhasil membunuh dalam mimpi, baru pertama kali terjadi.

"Tuan Meimu, Hokuto dan Max tampak bersembunyi jauh di bawah tanah. Mereka berada di luar jangkauan _daydream_."

Rasa kesalku semakin bertumpuk. "Pengecut! Dia ketakutan sampai harus bersembunyi sejauh itu. Kalau begitu, kita habisi Fou lebih dulu! Ayo cari Fou, Halloween!"

* * *

**.:||000||:.**

* * *

"Tuan Hokuto, saya menemukan posisi Meimu." Max menampilkan pemindaian sonar panas di layar utama. "Dia melayang dan sedang tidur R.E.M. _G__uard system_ Halloween dan pancaran _daydream_ melindunginya. Mereka berada 100 meter di atas _Forest of Forgetfulness_ dengan koordinat 106;250."

Hokuto terperangah. "Dia berada di tengah-tengah _Forest of Forgetfulness_, dan tidak terpengaruh pada efek gelombang hutan?" Alisnya mengerut ke dalam.

"Bahkan dari 7 Jenderal Iblis, Meimu adalah yang paling misterius. Latar belakang, nama asli, usia, semua tidak diketahui. Dengan pakaian seperti pangeran Eropa di tahun 1800-an, ia semakin terlihat seperti terselubung misteri. Siapa sebenarnya pria di balik topeng putih yang tidak pernah dilepasnya itu?" Hokuto membatin.

Grafik batang berwarna warni dengan kurva yang memotong di tengahnya muncul di layar utama. "Pemindaian terhadap Meimu selesai. Ini aneh sekali. Meimu juga memiliki debu kematian."

Hokuto menatapnya dengan heran "Debu kematian? Jadi Meimu juga terkena radiasi seperti diriku?"

Angka-angka bermunculan kembali. Bergerak dari bawah ke atas dengan cepat. Max melakukan perhitungan, "Perkiraan waktu terjadinya infeksi oleh radiasi adalah tahun 2021."

"A-APA?!" Hokuto setengah berteriak. "Tahun itu, hanya kotaku yang megalami serangan bom atom! Apa Meimu juga salah satu yang selamat? Orang yang juga bernasib sama denganku?"

Ada getaran sedikit dalam setiap kata-kata yang terlontar. Hokuto merasa senang menemukan seseorang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Menanggung derita kehilangan yang sama. Kepedihan yang sama. Bahkan mungkin penyakit yang sama. Hokuto merasa bebannya sedikit terbagi karena selama ini ia merasa sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain, Hokuto sadar sepenuhnya, orang yang senasib dengannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu, adalah musuh yang harus ia kalahkan.

"I-ini?" Max kembali tampak terkejut. "Gelombang otak Meimu sangat mirip dengan Tuan Hokuto."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini seolah, Tuan Hokuto dan Meimu adalah saudara kandung."

Hokuto tertawa tertahan sebentar, "Kau mengatakan hal yang mustahil. Kak Subaru tewas saat pemboman terjadi. Klinik tempat ia dan ayah bekerja adalah pusat ledakan. Bahkan serpihan tubuh paling kecil pun tidak tersisa sama sekali."

Ingatan Hokuto melayang sejenak ke masa lalu. Subaru, jenius di bidang neurologi. Di usianya yang masih 11 tahun kala itu, dia sudah bisa menemukan banyak terobosan medis. Kakak berambut biru laut seperti sang ayah. Kakak yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Maafkan saya karena telah mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya." Max meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah. Justru itu adalah kabar baik." Hokuto tersenyum. Mata beningnya kembali bersinar menampakkan kecerdasan seorang Master Doc. Dokter manusia dan mesin terbaik di Kikaikou.

"Gelombang otak mirip seperti sidik jari." terangnya kemudian. "Setiap orang memiliki ciri khas masing-masing. Dengan mengetahui orang yang gelombang otaknya sangat mirip dengan gelombang otak Meimu, maka kita bisa mempertinggi kemungkinan untuk penggabungan gelombang otak." Hokuto tampak puas.

"Benar Tuan. Kita bisa menyusup ke dalam mimpi Meimu jika begini." Max juga tampak bersemangat.

"Kita coba Max!"

Hokuto beranjak ke ruang utama. Naik ke tengah lingkaran pemeriksaan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Tongkat enkripsi diletakkan di samping tubuhnya. Tongkat itu adalah senjata satu-satunya yang dimiliki dokter berhati lembut itu. Bukan untuk membunuh. Hanya untuk mengacaukan sistem B'T dan menjatuhkan lawannya. Jika bisa, Hokuto tidak ingin bertarung.

"Tidak ada keanehan pada jumlah detak jantung dan nafas. Gelombang otak masih dalam tahap _alpha_." Max mulai melakukan pemeriksaan fisik. "Memulai penyerapan gas tidur."

Hokuto memejamkan matanya. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya mulai mengendur perlahan. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke alam mimpi.

_Begitu aku tiduran begini, aku jadi teringat masa kecilku. Ayah, ibu, kak Subaru, juga anjing puddle kami, Chappy. Namaku dan nama kakak diambil nama rasi bintang. Kakak dari bintang ke-6 dan aku bintang ke-7. Ya ... Chappy, juga berhubungan dengan bintang tertentu. Kak Subaru yang menamainya. Benar, Kak Subaru..._

"Tuan Hokuto dipastikan telah tidur. Gelombang otak terukur sebagai gelombang _beta_." Max memindai kembali gelombang otak Hokuto. Semua persiapan telah selesai. "Ayo kita lakukan Tuan Hokuto. Pemancaran gelombang dimulai!"

* * *

**.:||000||:.**

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali Halloween? Apa kau tidak bisa menemukan gelombang otak Fou?" Aku semakin jengkel. Halloween, B'T representasi Jatayu berbadan Pegasus ini masih tampak kebingungan.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Lahan gersang dan gelap. Hanya tanah berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan debu berterbangan sepanjang mata memandang. Pita besar yang bertengger di dadaku melambai seiring gerak Halloween yang semakin cepat.

"Bukan hanya Fou, Tuan. Maafkan kebodohan saya. Tapi bahkan saya tidak bisa memindai satu gelombang otak pun di sekitar sini."

Aku tertegun. "Apa ada masalah dalam sensor?"

"Tidak Tuan. Semua berjalan normal." Halloween masih tampak ragu. "Ah, tertangkap. Tuan, ada yang berada di dekat kita." Nadanya kembali percaya diri.

"Siapa? Fou?"

"Bukan. Ini Hokuto. Tapi ada yang aneh. Mereka lebih tepatnya seperti menghampiri kita. Saya tidak paham. Baru pertama kali saya mengalami hal seperti ini."

Aku menghentakkan ujung tongkat mimpiku ke tubuhnya kesal. "Kenapa kau harus takut? Mereka hanya seperti serangga yang mendekati api!"

BLAAAR!

Suara ledakan besar diiringi kemunculan B'T Penyu hijau raksasa dari dalam tanah. Debu-debu merah menghalangi pandanganku. Kepakan sayap Halloween menepisnya. Hokuto berdiri dengan gaya anggun. Menggenggam tongkat putih berujung bulat di tangan kanannya. Tanpa jubah dokter panjang yang selalu dikenakannya. Rupanya dokter yang katanya tidak suka bertempur ini telah bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Ada kata terakhir Hokuto?" Aku tersenyum sinis. "Kuakui keberanianmu menghampiri kematianmu sendiri."

Hokuto terdiam. Matanya memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. Entah mengapa. Kali ini ada perasaan aneh menyergap hatiku kala memandang mata hijau itu. Sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Ini bukan perjumpaan pertama kami. Shichimashou dan Shireishou cukup sering bertemu dalam rapat petinggi Kekaisaran. Tapi dia lebih banyak diam tak bicara. Atau mengatakan hal-hal konyol soal meminimalisir korban perang dan kata-kata manis nan memuakkan lainnya. Baru kali ini aku memperhatikan Penjaga Roh dari Utara ini lekat-lekat

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." tanyanya masih dengan wajah penuh kesedihan. "Kenapa kau tidak terpengaruh pada _Forest of Forgetfulness_. Kenapa kau tak melupakan apapun?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaan remehnya. "Karena sejak awal tidak ada. Aku tidak memiliki ingatan apapun sebelum aku diterima di Kikaikou."

Mata Hokuto terbuka lebih lebar sesaat, sebelum kembali memandangku sendu. "Jadi, lahan gersang ini adalah pemandangan hatimu ya?"

"Apa yg kau katakan?" Emosiku kembali naik. "Aku sering dengar kau adalah Shireishou yang tidak suka bertarung. Tapi itu tak berlaku sekarang. Kau harus bertarung, atau kau akan mati! Tidak perduli kau memiliki B'T dengan _guard_ terhebat diantara 4 Penjaga Roh!" makiku. "MATI KAU!"

PRAK! KRAK...

Namun hal yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat tubuh Halloween mendadak penuh retakan.

"A-apa?"

"Yang tidak berdaya itu kau Meimu." Hokuto masih berdiri dengan tenang. Matanya kini terpejam. Diangkatnya jari telunjuknya ke arahku. "Di dunia ini, bahkan aku yang tidak terlalu pandai bertarung, bisa menghancurkan B'T dengan jariku."

Halloween mengerang kesakitan kala Hokuto memutar jemarinya, "HUAAAAH!"

Retakan tubuhnya mulai melebar dan ledakan-ledakan kecil mulai bermunculan. Aku panik.

"Halloweeeeen!"

"Tuan Meimuuuuu!"

BLAAAAR!

Hentakan besar menghantam sekujur tubuh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagian mana tubuhku yang merasakan sensasi sakit. Aku terhempas. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang begitu cepat melintas di hadapanku. Yang jelas aku kini tertelungkup di atas tanah keras penuh debu. Luka menganga akibat ledakan memenuhi sekujur tubuhku.

"Apa maksud semua i-ini?" Aku memandangnya nanar. Kulihat lempengan-lempengan berwarna putih bertebaran di sekelilingku. Halloween sudah meledak menjadi serpihan rongsokan tak berguna.

Hokuto membuka matanya dan memandangku lagi-lagi dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. "Apa kau belum mengerti juga?" lanjutnya penuh perasaan berduka. "Ini bukan mimpiku."

"Mustahil? I-ini mimpiku?" Aku terkesiap. Tapi hanya kejujuran yang terlihat dari wajahnya. "Lalu mimpimu?"

Hokuto mengangkat tongkatnya. Permata merah besar di kepala tongkatnya bersinar terang.

NGIIING!

Tiba-tiba tanah yang tadinya gersang langsung ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang basah oleh embun pagi. Aku bisa merasakan sejuknya angin yang membelai lukaku.

Cip cip ... Kurr kurrr...

Terdengar suara cericip burung-burung Gereja kecil yang berterbangan dengan riang. Aroma bunga mawar yang begitu wangi menghampiri hidungku. Suara kecipak ikan yang sesekali melompat di tengah danau. Derap langkah hewan-hewan yang sedang merumput dengan suka cita.

Wajah itu masih terlihat berduka menatapku. Bahkan ketika beberapa burung Nuri hinggap di atas kepala dan bahunya, netra itu tetap terselubung mendung.

"Ya ampun, inikah pemandangan hatimu?" Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia selalu memandangiku dengan sedih. Hokuto tidak ingin membunuhku.

"Kau terlalu lembut Hokuto ... uhuk..." aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. "Terserahlah, aku kalah. Kau cabut saja nyawaku."

"Meimu, aku..." masih terlihat keraguan di wajah halusnya.

GUK!

Terdengar suara anjing kecil menyapa. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Anjing _pudle_ belang coklat-putih-krem itu menghampiri Hokuto dan menggosok-gosokkan kepala serta badannya ke kaki Hokuto penuh kegembiraan.

"Ah? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ada kau?" ujarnya terbata.

"Chappy?" Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di kepalaku. Ya ... aku begitu mengenalnya. Meski samar, aku bisa merasakan kerinduan mendalam pada anjing mungil itu. "Kemarilah..."

Seperti yang kuduga, Chappy menurut dan mendekatiku. Ia menjilati lukaku dengan khawatir. Aku tersenyum lemah, karena untuk bangkit duduk pun aku tak mampu.

"Meimu, bagaimana kau bisa tau namanya?"

PRANG!

Topeng putih yang selama ini menutup sebagian besar wajahku pecah berkeping-keping. Ada perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hatiku. Perasaan yang sudah lama kulupakan. Berganti rasa angkuh, juga amarah.

"Kau bersedia muncul dalam mimpi terakhirku. Terima kasih Chappy." Kupejamkan mata pasrah menanti kematianku.

"Ohok ohok..."

Hokuto tiba-tiba terbatuk dengan hebatnya. Aku terkejut memandangnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dari rongga mulutnya.

"Kakak...," bisiknya disela nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kak Subaruuu...," erangnya dengan bulir-bulir bening yang terus berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

_Hokuto_ ... nama itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Belajarlah ilmu kedokteran atau robot seperti Hokuto, adikmu! Tidak usah belajar ilmu psikologi yang tidak berguna di jaman perang seperti ini!" maki ayah kala itu.

"Tapi, bukan hanya luka fisik. Mereka juga perlu dokter untuk luka di hati mereka! Lagipula, aku adalah aku! Jangan samakan aku dengan Hokuto!" aku bersikukuh, kemudian lari keluar klinik dengan penuh kekesalan.

Ya ... hari itu ... hari terakhir aku melihat Chappy, Ibu, juga Hokuto yang dulu pernah kubenci.

Gelombang ingatan membanjiri kepalaku bersamaan. Keping demi keping ingatan yang tadinya berhamburan entah kemana, perlahan tersusun kembali. Membentuk jalinan cerita hidup, serta kenangan pahit yang terkubur dalam-dalam.

"Kau? selamat?" Ada perasaan tak terkatakan menenggelamkanku saat ini. Lega, sesal, cemas, namun juga bahagia. "Kau berhasil selamat? Oh syukurlaaah ... Hokuto..."

"Tampaknya ingatan kakak juga sudah kembali."

Senyum Hokuto begitu manis. Begitu tulus. Sama seperti ingatanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Orang yang paling mendukungku untuk menjadi seorang ahli jiwa. Sosok yang selalu mendengarkan semua penemuan-penemuanku—termasuk tentang Thanatos yang banyak dicemooh orang—dengan penuh minat. Adikku satu-satunya. Adik yang paling kucintai, meski sempat kubenci kala aku selalu dibandingkan dengan kecerdasannya.

"Ohok ohok..." Lagi-lagi dia memutahkan darah.

Efek samping bom Atom itu, apakah _leukimia_? Oh tidak, "Hokuto, apakah kau?" bisikku ragu.

SRIING...

Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai terkikis perlahan. Perasaan ringan seolah hendak terjaga dari mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan. Dunia ini akan menghilang. Mimpiku sudah berakhir.

"Kakak?!" jeritnya panik kala melihat aku mulai terurai menghilang.

Aku sudah menerima kematianku. Aku pantas mati ditangannya. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin Hokuto tahu, aku ingin dia memaafkanku...

"Hokuto, aku ingin minta maaf... a-ku..."

Terlambat. Aku sudah tenggelam dalam pusaran hitam yang akan membawaku ke dunia nyata. Begitu aku membuka mata pertama kali, aku melihat pria yang nyaris kubunuh beberapa saat lalu berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Te-Teppei?" ujarku terbata.

"Meimu? Apa yang terjadi?" Teppei tampak khawatir. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka begitu mengkhawatirkan musuh-musuh yang seharusnya dibunuh tanpa pikir panjang. Mereka terlalu baik. Karenanya aku yakin, Teppei mau mengatakan pesan terakhirku untuk Hokuto.

"Aku minta tolong, sampaikan ini pada adikku Hokuto. Akulah yang mengebom kotaku 10 tahun yang lalu. Membunuh orang tuaku, dan melukai Hokuto secara permanen."

"A-apa?"

"Aku kesal, ayah tidak memercayai penelitian neurologi yang kukembangkan. Aku lari dari klinik dan diculik anak buah Kaisar Mesin. Mereka memaksaku membuang masa laluku. Mereka memaksaku menekan tombol _launcher_ bom atom yang meluluh lantakkan kota kelahiranku." terangku secepat mungkin. Aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu.

Helaan nafas panjang kembali terdengar dari mulutku.

"Aku berniat bunuh diri dengan melompat dari B'T Laycon yang membawaku. Tapi aku gagal. Mereka menyelamatkanku." tuturku lirih.

"Uh?" Teppei kehilangan kata-kata mendengar pengakuanku.

Aku tersenyum samar dan melanjutkan, "Aku akhirnya hanya pengecut yang memasang topeng hilang ingatan pada hatiku demi lari dari dosa besar yang kulakukan."

Kuhela nafas panjang. Namun terselip kelegaan di sana. "Sung-guh aneh, di _Forest of Forgetfulness_ dimana harusnya kita me-lupakan sesuatu yang berharga, aku justru mengingat semua."

Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi, "Ku-kumohon, sam-paikan pada Hokuto, maafkan ka-kakaknya yang bodoh ini..." kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan dengan susah payah sebelum sesak menghantam dada yang menggelapkan semua hal.

* * *

**.:||000||:.**

* * *

BLAR!

Suara ledakan dan gemuruh kembali terdengar tak lama sesudah Meimu menghebuskan nafas terakhirnya. Diikuti B'T Max yang keluar dari dalam tanah. Hokuto sudah keluar dari palka di atas permata ungu Max.

"Aku sudah dengar kalau dia adalah kakakmu." ujar Teppei, kala Hokuto sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Tampak jelas Hokuto berusaha keras menahan emosinya. Tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat enkripsi bergetar.

"Apa ada pesan darinya?" matanya lurus menatap Meimu yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Bersandar lunglai pada sebatang pohon besar.

"Ia meminta maaf."

"Selain itu?" Hokuto menarik nafas berulang kali. Seolah menahan sesuatu yang setiap saat hendak meledak keluar dari dadanya.

"Itu saja." Teppei bersikukuh.

"Teppei...," Hokuto menatap Teppei dingin. "JANGAN BOHONG!" Hokuto tiba-tiba mendorong Teppei dan membuat tubuhnya menghantam pohon.

Untuk yang pertama, Hokuto terlihat begitu marah, begitu terluka. Dokter yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat mengeluarkan emosi negatif itu bergetar sembari menahan tongkatnya menekak leher Teppei ke arah pohon.

"Ka-kak menderita akan sesuatu hal yang besar. Sebagai adik, aku ingin membantunya. Se-dikitnya berbagi beban dengannya. Memikul se-tengah beban yang mem-buatnya terluka." Hokuto tergugu.

Tubuh Hokuto bergetar, wajahnya pucat pasi menatap Teppei dengan penuh permohonan.

"_Sampai bertemu dalam mimpi_." Teppei menjawab lirih. "_Hokuto, kakak akan menjumpaimu dalam mimpi_. Itu pesannya."

Hokuto jatuh terduduk dan menunduk dalam. Air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Teppei kemudian melompat naik ke punggung B'T X. "Aku tidak mau terlalu lama di sini. Bisa-bisa aku akan kehilangan ingatan lagi."

Hokuto bersimpuh di depan Meimu yang bergeming. Dilepasnya _turtle neck_ hitam yang dikenakannya. Jelas terlihat luka di punggungnya yang berbentuk rasi bintang Polaris.

"Kakak, seperti kata Teppei, ayo bertemu lagi di dalam mimpi."

Diselimutkan bajunya ke tubuh Meimu hingga menutup kepala.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, kita akan bertemu lagi. Kita akan kembali seperti saat kita masih anak-anak. Bahagia, berdua."

Hokuto berjalan menjauh. Melompat naik ke atas palka kepala Max sembari melap darah yang kembali menetes di sudut bibirnya.

Max pun kembali turun ke dasar hutan yang kelam. Membawa donor dengan hati selembut sutra itu untuk kembali berperang dengan sisa hidup yang dimiliki. Meski ia tak pernah menginginkan pertempuran.

* * *

**THE END**

**270115 - First fanfic in 2015**

* * *

**Kamus Mini**

_Shireishou :_ 4 Penjaga Roh, dari kata Shi - ReiShou

_Shichimashou :_ 7 Jenderal Iblis, dari kata Shichi-MaShou

_Kikaikou_ : Diambil dr _Kikaikou Koku Eliah_ atau Kerajaan Mesin (Machine Empire)

* * *

Ini spin Off dari

**ffn dot net /s/3915326/1/Antara-Rindu-dan-Pengorbanan-from-B-T-X**

**23 Desember 2002, 08.43.18 P.M.**

* * *

Kalau dulu, aku membuat berdasar versi anime digabung sama spoiler yg kudengar dari versi manga, sekarang aku buat 100% dari versi manga.

Ini untuk request orang-orang yang selalu penasaran hubungan Subaru dan Meimu sedangkan mereka tidak baca komiknya.

Aduh aku nangis lagi pas bikin ini. Mereka berdua sungguh Tragis. FYI, Hokuto nanti juga gugur saat melawan musuh terakhir. B'T Rafaelo yang sudah merge dengan Kaisar Mesin. Luruh bersama atmosfer bumi. Aku buat fic tentang kematiannya yg ga digambarin di fic yg judulnya "_Sebait Epilog Untuknya_"

Muter looping forever lagu Maher Zein - Hold my Hand, sungguh pas banget.

Ternyata aku masih ga bisa move on. Dari 1998, dan masih tetap Hokuto menempati nomer 1 di hatiku.

Fyi, luka di punggung Hokuto klo di anime random luka bakar gitu. Klo di manga ngebentuk rasi bintang. Klo di anime body dia bagus lhooo. Lengennya berbentuk. Cukup kekar utk ukuran dokter. Klo di manga biasa aja. Yg kekar si Ron(ya iyalah).

* * *

**Dedicated to** someone yang sudah membeli Doujin B'T X ku di #Comifuro 5 dan berkata "B'T X adalah anime TERBAIK sepanjang masa. Bahkan Saint Seiya aja kalah! Pokoknya OTP gue Fou dan Hokuto deh! Gue bakalan beli smua doujin B'T X yg ada!"

_You really make my day sis_! _THANK YOU_! Mungkin hanya 1 dari 1000 fans Kurumada Sensei yang bisa bilang seperti itu. Hope we can keep in touch. **Please FIND ME**! [Kemaren ga bs kasih coscard krn nyelip entah dimana] Orz...

* * *

Makasih buat Flutist yg kasih IDE plus nemenin aku ngerjain Cover fanfic ini ^^

Makasih selalu utk k Shin atas Beta testernya. ^^ Maaf selalu merepotkan


End file.
